


You Saved Me

by wincestwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestwriter/pseuds/wincestwriter
Summary: Jared had a healthy relationship with his family and everything was going strong for him, considering he dealt with depression and anxiety. Until the day he was almost murdered. Jensen, the most well-known police officer in Lawrence comes in and saves Jared after a neighbour hears the commotion in Jared's house.Jared is then put under protective custody with Jensen watching him and both start to fall for each other. But will their love persevere when Jensen learns an ugly truth about Jared? What happens when another murder attempt happens? And will Jensen still be with Jared when he finds the attempted murderer?*I do not own any people in this book except for the characters I may come up with throughout this book.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 3





	You Saved Me

Jared's POV  
I jumped when I heard the home phone ring. I sighed and set my book down, wandering over to the handset and picked up the phone, walking back to the couch I was previously sitting on. "Hey, baby." I smiled, knowing who it was straight away.

"Hey, Jay." Jensen replied, no doubt smiling. "How you feeling today?"

"Good, yeah. How was work?" I asked, a smile in my voice.

"Eh, it was alright. I'm on my way home right now. I'll pick up dinner, okay?"

"Oh, baby, you don't have to do that. I don't mind cooking."

"Nah, it's okay, babe. It's Friday night, relax. I'll get our favourite and then we can kick back, relax and have a little fun at the end of the night." He said suggestively. I giggled and blushed.

"You're making me blush!" I whisper-shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled. "See you soon, baby."

I smiled. "Okay. I'll see you soon. And be careful."

"Always am." He replied and hung up. I got up and put it back on the charging station and walked upstairs, shutting the curtains since the sky was getting dark now. I walked back downstairs and into one of the other rooms, not noticing the figure hiding away. I went to walk out but got pulled back by the figure, an arm going around my throat. It started squeezing tightly and I gasped and struggled, fear coming back twice as strong. I didn't want to come close to dying again. Not when I had so much to live for now.

I elbowed the guy in the stomach and pushed him away from me, running into the living room. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife but the guy tackled me and knocked it out of my hand, his hands going around my throat, squeezing tighter than his arm had. I gasped and struggled to breathe, attempting to fight the guy off. I don't know how long it lasted before I started to lose conscious and felt my breathing start to slow, my body showing signs of shutting down. After about what seemed like eternity, he was finally pulled off me. I coughed and rolled over onto my side, trying hard to get my breath back.

I felt hands on me and immediately started struggling, trying to get them off me. Until I heard Jensen's voice.

"Jay, Jay, hey, it's just me. It's Jen, baby. I'm here. I'm here." He said, immediately calming me. I looked up at him and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't try to speak. Just relax." He whispered and took me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around me, protecting me. I looked at the attacker and immediately buried my face in Jensen's chest, tears forming. He stroked my back, attempting to console me as the other officers arrived, along with an ambulance. The face of my attacker was burned in my memory. I could never get rid of it now. I could never get rid of the pure look of hatred plastered on Misha's face.

A/N  
I'M SORRY FOR THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!! I HAD TO THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!!! And just so you know, I love Misha so please don't attack me for this, saying "oh, she hates Misha." I don't, honestly I don't hate him at all. He's an amazing person who's done amazing things. On the bright side, I really hope you guys enjoy this new book and don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments. Love you guys!!!!!!


End file.
